Drei Worte der Offenbarung
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Slash! auch Lemon ... Severus hat Affären ... dann passiert's: Er verliert sein Herz. Und nun? reingucken und rausfinden !Danksagung on!
1. erste Teil

Und mal wieder hab ich was Neues für euch. Dass ich im Slashfieber bin, ist seit längerem wohl nicht zu übersehen. Nun wird's ganz hart. *g* Ich freu mich über eure Kommis. (Ist soviel ich weiß auch meine erste Story mit Flashback, ich bin da ja eigentlich kein Fan von...)

Übrigens gibt's den zweiten Teil in ein paar Tagen, ich will ihn noch mal durchgucken und als ein Text wäre es ohnehin zu lang gewesen. *smile*

Küsschen und Grüßlis, LeakyC

(15.11., Rechtschreibfehler und Zeitproblemchen beseitigt.)

~ * ~ * ~

Drei Worte der Offenbarung 

Sehr langsam, als ob ihm jeder Schritt Schmerzen bereiten würde, ging Remus die Treppen in den Kerker hinab. Er war müde von der langen Anreise, doch vor allem beherrschte ihn seit dem Morgen eine Angst, die ihn gefangen nahm und die sich fast schon ins Unerträgliche gesteigert hatte, in dem Moment, als er die Schule betrat. Eigentlich liebte er Hogwarts, er kannte das Schloss wie seine Westentasche, aber in diesen Mauern hielt sich ein Mensch auf, den er seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

Als Remus zuvor die Große Halle zum Abendessen betreten und sich nur drei Plätze von ihm entfernt niedergelassen hatte, hatte er deutlich diesen Blick gespürt, der auf ihm gehaftet hatte. Doch er hatte nicht gewagt, ihn zu erwidern und mit Schuldgefühlen kämpfend auf seinen Teller gestarrt. Von der feierlichen Zeremonie, bei der die vielen neuen Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt worden waren, hatte er kaum etwas mitbekommen. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Sein Essen hatte er dann auch mit auffälliger Schnelligkeit zu sich genommen und sich danach entschuldigt. Professor Dumbledore war enttäuscht gewesen, dass Remus nicht noch ein wenig der Gesellschaft hatte beiwohnen wollte, hatte aber sein Argument, er sei zu müde, verstanden.

So hatte der ehemaliger Schüler sein neues Zimmer bezogen und sich dann auf seinem Bett niedergelassen, wo er sehr lange gelegen und einfach nur nachgedacht hatte.

Nun war es schon nach zwölf, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass Severus noch wach war. Er war schon immer ein Nachtmensch gewesen. Weniger sicher war es sich hingegen, ob Severus ihn sehen wollte, egal, wie viel Uhr es war. Das Einzige, was ihm zu diesem Gang in den Kerker bewegt hatte, waren Severus' Blicke gewesen. Doch Remus konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihn mit diesem Blicken hatte töten wollen oder ob er einfach nur gewollt hatte, dass auch Remus mal zu ihm hinüber sah. Der blonde Mann hatte es nicht gekonnt und trotzdem ärgerte er sich nun über seine Feigheit. Er hatte eigentlich nichts verbrochen... Oder doch, das hatte er. Aber egal, wie sehr Severus in dieser Zeit damals gelitten haben mochte, Remus hatte es ebenso und tat es noch heute. Lange Zeit hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als den ehemaligen Mitschüler wiederzusehen und ihm alles zu erklären. Ja, dem ehemaligen Mitschüler und...

Remus' Magen krampfte sich zusammen wie nie zuvor, als er an die Zärtlichkeiten dachte, die er mit seiner großen Liebe getauscht hatte. Jetzt war er ihm wieder nah, so viel näher als all die Jahre zuvor, in denen er es so sehr gewollt hatte, und trotzdem fühlte er, dass die Entfernung zwischen ihnen mehr als nur diese paar Meter betrug. Remus konnte sich nur wünschen, dass die Distanz nicht zu groß geworden war, so dass sie nicht mehr miteinander auskamen. Verletzte Herzen ließen Wünschen des Verstandes manchmal keinen Weg durch die Vergangenheit.

Plötzlich hörte Remus Schritte. Sie erklangen nur sehr dumpf auf dem Steinfußboden, doch sie unterschieden sich deutlich von dem Getrippel der Mäusefüße, das er, in Gedanken versunken, kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Eine Person kam aus dem Dunkel auf ihn zu. Und dann erkannte Remus ihn. Severus Snape, nun achtunddreißig Jahre alt und das Einzige, was sich verändert hatte, waren die Spuren auf seinem Gesicht. Ansonsten glich sein Erscheinungsbild dem des Achtzehnjährigen, in den sich Remus mehr durch einen Zufall so unsterblich verliebt hatte. Durch welche Umstände sie doch zu ihrer Beziehung gekommen waren...

Severus schien ihn nicht zu erkennen, da er von der Fackel, die seine Person beschien, geblendet wurde. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in die Dunkelheit hinter dem Licht und zog seinen Zauberstab unter dem Mantel hervor. Remus ging stetig auf ihn zu, ohne Angst, dass er ihm möglicherweise was antun könnte. Er wollte sich noch nicht erkennbar geben, damit er noch einen Augenblick dieses Bild genießen konnte.

Als er aus dem Dunkel hinaus trat und auch endlich für Severus zu sehen war, verwandelte sich dessen misstrauischer Blick in ein unendliches Staunen, das durch den leicht geöffneten Mund unterstrichen wurde. Es schien, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er schwieg. Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden ehemaligen Liebhaber an und sofort fielen Remus Severus' Augen auf.

„Du trägst die Kontaktlinsen wieder.", stellte er fest. Er sprach leise, doch in einem Ton, als hätte er den Schwarzhaarigen erst eine Woche zuvor gesehen.

„Was machst du hier unten?", fragte Severus, anstatt auf seinen Satz einzugehen.

„Ich will mit dir reden.", antwortete Remus unsicher und sah sein Gegenüber bittend an.

„Jetzt?"

„Ja."

Mit spöttischer Miene blickte Severus auf ihn herab, denn Remus war ungefähr eine Hand breit kleiner als er. „Man könnte meine, dass das nach der langen Zeit auch noch bis zum Tagesanbruch Zeit hätte." Er klang verbittert und vor allem verletzt.

Remus fühlte sich wie einer seiner Schüler, aber er sah nicht schuldbewusst zu Boden, sondern hielt seinem Blick stand. Er würde sich nicht mit von Snapes imposanter Erscheinung verschrecken lassen, sie waren schließlich zusammen zur Schule gegangen und vielmehr erinnerte sich Remus nun daran, wie Severus ihm damals aus der Hand gefressen hatte.

„Das finde ich nicht."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als wäre er überrascht von seinem Widerspruch.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu gucken, ich bin keiner deiner Schüler, den du in irgendeiner Weise erschrecken kannst.", erklärte Remus leicht gereizt. Severus brauchte seine Verletzung nicht durch die Kälte, die er wohl seinen Schülern gegenüber zeigte, verstecken. Das brachte bei ihm nichts, er kannte ihn viel zu gut.

„Immer noch ne kesse Lippe, was?", meinte Severus nun. 

Remus blickte ihn nur böse an. „Können wir jetzt in dein Büro gehen?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte kurz und führte ihn zu seiner Tür.

Nachdem er aufgeschlossen und sie den Raum betreten hatten, deutete er auf einen Sessel gegenüber seines Stuhles am Schreibtisch. Doch Remus wollte sich nicht setzen, dafür war er zu nervös. 

Auch Severus nahm nicht Platz. Er trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch, legte ein paar Unterlagen auf einen Haufen und fragte, ohne aufzublicken: „Was gibt's also?"

Verächtlich stieß Remus Luft aus. „Oh Severus, bitte. Du brauchst dich nicht anstrengen. Ich kann dir versichern, man kann mir mein Gewissen nicht noch schlechter machen als es schon ist." Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er nun am Sessel.

Für einen kurzen Moment blickte Severus auf. „Ach, du hast ein Gewissen?"

Das saß. Remus schluckte. Jetzt kam auch noch Ironie ins Spiel und dann wurde es gefährlich... Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und nahm die Arme runter, bevor er entgegnete: „Ja, das habe ich."

Severus kramte nun nicht mehr, sah ihn aber auch nicht an, sondern ließ sich nur in seinen Stuhl sinken und starrte vor sich hin.

Remus hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Severus ein schwieriger Mensch war, besonders, dass er nachtragend sein konnte, und so überraschte es ihn wenig, dass er sich so wenig um eine Aussprache bemühte.

„Severus, ich bin nicht hier, um dir eine Entschuldigungsrede vorzubeten.", sagte er. „Aber willst du überhaupt nicht wissen, wo ich so lange war und vor allem warum ich so plötzlich nichts mehr habe von mir hören lassen?"

Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mannes wanderte nun über den Schreibtisch zu ihm und verriet, dass Severus es natürlich wissen wollte, auch wenn ihm diese Worte nie über die Lippen kommen würden. Schweigen und Gefühle unterdrücken war schon früher seine große Stärke gewesen. Das heißt, bevor sie ihre Zeit miteinander verbrachten...

„Ich habe damals gedacht, ich hätte die Chance meines Lebens bekommen, als ich nach Nordirland ging.", begann Remus nun zu erklären. „Man hatte mir ein tolles Angebot gemacht. Allerdings hat mich das von Anfang an sehr beansprucht und deswegen hatte ich nur noch wenig Zeit, mich bei dir zu melden. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ich irgendwann nur noch gearbeitet habe. Vielleicht habe ich es auch ignoriert, weil ich froh war, dass jemand einem Wehrwolf einen Arbeitsplatz gab. Doch irgendwann ist mir dann bewusst geworden, dass ich alles um mich herum vergessen hatte. Meine Freunde, den Rest meiner Familie und überhaupt mein ganzes Privatleben. Sirius und James haben sich hin und wieder noch um mich bemüht und so hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du eines Tages aufgehört hast, mir zu schreiben. Severus. Glaub mir, als ich merkte, wo ich angekommen war, hab ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt. Ich hatte dich vergessen." Remus holte Luft und ging um den Tisch zu seinem ehemaligen Geliebten herum, hockte sich neben seinen Sessel. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass die Arbeit meine große Liebe aus meinem Leben verdrängte." Zögerlich legte er Severus eine Hand auf den Unterarm und schwieg einen Moment, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere etwas sagen würde. Doch der Schwarzhaarige schwieg weiter und starrte ins Leere. Das Einzige, was Remus versicherte, dass er ihm zuhörte, war die zitternde Unterlippe. Sie bedeutete für gewöhnlich, dass Severus sehr aufgewühlt war, aber er wusste nicht, ob er nicht etwas Falsches täte, würde er nun weitersprechen. Es gab noch so viel zu erklären.

„Noch nicht mal damals", begann er wieder, „als James und Lily umgebracht worden, habe ich es verstanden. Nein, nachdem ich dann auch noch hörte, dass Sirius nach Askaban gekommen war, habe ich mich noch mehr in diesem blöden Job geschmissen. Ich habe Trauer, Enttäuschung und all die Zweifel verdrängt. Ich hab doch tatsächlich eine ganze Weile geglaubt, James' bester Freund hätte ihn und seine Frau an -" Remus' Hand krampfte sich auf Severus' Arm zu einer Faust zusammen und er machte eine kurze Pause. „...verraten. Erst als Dumbledore mich vor sieben Jahren besucht hat und mich auf mein verschandeltes Leben aufmerksam machte, habe ich angefangen zu realisieren. Und dann habe ich sehr lange gebraucht, um alles aufzuarbeiten. Mir ist der Verlust von James und Lily erst richtig klar geworden. Und Sirius hab ich eigentlich auch verloren, wenn nicht noch irgendwann seine Unschuld bewiesen wird. Heute weiß ich, dass ich hätte nie an ihm zweifeln dürfen. Und ich würde alles dafür tun, wenn ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen könnte, wie ich es bei dir versuche." Noch einmal unterbrach Remus seine Rede, wartete auf Severus' Reaktion.

Aber als wieder nichts geschah, richtete er sich erneut auf, um zu gehen. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, hatte seinen Fehler erklärt. Vielleicht brauchte Severus einfach Zeit.

„Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als es dir erklären, Severus.", meinte er noch. „Ich hab den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht und leider lässt er sich nicht rückgängig machen. Ich würde bestimmt alles dafür geben." Dann wollte er gehen.

Doch auf einmal spürte er, wie Severus ihn am Arm festhielt. Remus sah zu ihm hinunter.

„Was ist mit damals?"

***flashback***

Die Uhr schlug Punkt eins, als Severus den unheimlichen Kerker verließ, um erneut durch die fast genauso dunklen Gänge des Schlosses zu streifen. Er sah sich um, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war, dann trat er aus dem Schatten einer großen Säule heraus und wollte durch die Eingangshalle in den ersten Stock eilen. Doch plötzlich hörte er zwei Stimmen, die Zaubersprüche in seine Richtung jagten und schon schlugen seine Beine zusammen, seine Arme an den Körper und er fiel stocksteif nach hinten um. Im letzten Moment fing ihn jemand auf, sonst wäre er mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden aufgeschlagen. Als er die Augen, die er vor Schreck geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete, lächelte ihm Sirius Black entgegen. „Hi Snape.", sagte er. 

Severus verdrehte die Augen, wissend, dass James Potter ebenfalls nicht weit sein konnte, und wollte ihn schon anschreien, er sollte ihn doch gefälligst wieder entfesseln, aber seinem Mund entwich kein einziger Laut. Der zweite Zauberspruch, fiel ihm ein. Innerlich fluchend wartete er auf das, was da kommen würde. Und es kam. Während Sirius ihn unter den Armen nahm, konnte Severus erkennen, dass ihn ein Zweiter an den Füßen hoch hob und er weggetragen wurde. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Was hatten sie heute mit ihm vor?

Die Frage wurde kurz darauf beantwortet. In einem Raum ließen sie ihn wieder sanft zu Boden und dann standen vier schmunzelnde Gesichter um ihn herum.

„Na, mein Kleiner, wieder am Rumschleichen? Uns war klar, dass wir dich erwischen würden. Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen.", meinte James nun.

Severus starrte an den Gesichtern vorbei an die Decke. Er konnte eh nichts erwidern.

„Na, dann wollen wir ihn mal erlösen.", lächelte Sirius. „Mach dir aber keine Hoffnungen, Snivellus, der Raum ist schalldicht versiegelt und obendrein verrammelt. Du kommst hier also nicht so schnell raus." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus. Mit wenigen Worten war er entfesselt und hatte auch seine Stimme zurück.

„Vielen Dank.", krächzte er brummelig. Dann setzte er sich auf. „Was wollt ihr nun schon wieder?"

„Ach, sei doch nicht immer gleich so unfreundlich.", meckerte James. Und mit einem erneuten Schwung des Zauberstabes hing Severus mit den Beinen in der Luft. Während sich das Blut in seinem Kopf sammelte, baumelte er etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Schweigend ertrug er das Grinsen der Anderen. Nur Remus schien ein wenig unsicher, wie immer, wenn seine Freunde sich an ihm vergriffen. Das hatte Severus trotz allem schon festgestellt.

„Na, immer noch so ne große Klappe?", wollte James jetzt etwas forscher wissen.

Severus blieb weiterhin stumm. Sie drehten ihm ohnehin jedes Wort im Mund um.

„Na gut, wenn du nicht mit uns reden willst, werden wir halt dafür sorgen, dass du es tust.", erklärte der Sucher des Gryffindorteams nun und wollte schon seinen Zauberstab heben, als Sirius dazwischenfuhr. „Moment."

James sah seine besten Freund fragend an. Sirius beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ein seltsames Grinsen breitete sich auf James' Gesicht aus, dann steckte er den Zauberstab wieder ein und deutete seinen anderen beiden Freunden, ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen den Raum.

Severus sah den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich fragend an. Der verschloss die Tür fest und kam danach zu ihm zurück. „Endlich allein.", seufzte er.

Bevor Severus sich fragen konnte, was der 17-Jährige wohl beabsichtigte, kam er ihm auch schon sehr nahe und küsste eine Stelle an seinem Bauch, die durch das an der Decke hängen nicht von seinem Pullover verdeckt wurde. Severus bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er die warmen Lippen spürte, doch dann schob er Sirius von sich weg, so gut er konnte. „Black, ich hab dir gesagt, daraus wird nichts."

Mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch wurde Severus langsam zu Boden gelassen und kaum war er auf den Knien, war auch schon der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor bei ihm, beugte sich über ihn, um ihn umzustoßen und ihn dann leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Severus konnte sich nicht wehren, da Sirius schnell genug seine Hände zu Boden gedrückt und sich auf ihn gesetzt hatte.

Als Sirius den Kuss unterbrach, holte Severus tief Luft. „Dir muss man auch alles dreimal sagen, was?", meinte er.

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich glaub's dir nicht."

Severus seufzte. Sirius war schon besonders naiv. „Ich bin nicht schwul, wann lernst du das?"

„Ja, das hab ich eben gemerkt.", antwortete Sirius trocken. „Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass du schwul bist. Guck mich an, ich hab jede Woche 'ne Verabredung mit nem süßen Mädchen."

„Black, ich bin nicht du."

Sirius lächelte und beugte sich erneut zu ihm. „Stimmt. Aber du liebst mich."

„Was?" Severus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Nun seufzte der Gryffindor, als er von ihm runter kletterte und sich neben ihm niederließ. „Sev, ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Wann merkst du das endlich?"

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte, das Geständnis oder die Offenheit. „Ich liebe dich aber doch nicht, das müsstest du eigentlich wissen.", entgegnete er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Spricht das gegen ein bisschen Spaß?", grinste Sirius anzüglich.

Severus betrachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sprach etwas dagegen? Wenn es Sirius nichts ausmachte, sollte es ihn dann stören? Und neugierig war er nun alle mal... „Wenn du's für dich behältst, nicht.", sagte er.

„Na logo. Ich geh doch mit meinen Affären nicht hausieren.", lachte Sirius und stürzte sich sogleich wieder auf ihn.

*

Die nächsten Male rettete Sirius Severus vor den Angriffen seines Freundes und verschaffte ihnen damit ein paar kuschlige Stunden. Was Sirius James erzählte, wollte der Slytherin allerdings lieber gar nicht wissen.

Doch dann kam die Nacht, als Sirius nicht da war, um Severus zu beschützen, als James ihn an der Schulter packte und in eine dunkle Ecke zog. Der Gryffindor drückte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und sah ihn durchdringend an. Severus runzelte nur die Stirn. Da nahm James ihn an der Hand und zog ihn in den anliegenden Raum. Dort durfte Severus dann wieder sprechen.

„Na, heute ohne Gefolgschaft?"

James sah ihn tadelnd an. „Na na." Er kam auf ihn zu und schob ihn in Richtung Tisch. „Wollt halt auch mal mit dir allein sein." Und bevor Severus sich versah, lag er auf dem Tisch und James wühlte sich in seinen Umhang.

Vor Überraschung nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, hörte er den Gryffindor nuscheln: „Ich weiß, Sirius hat dich nicht so nett behandelt, aber ich will dir halt auch mal zeigen, dass wir sanft sein können." Dann nahm James aber seinen Kopf von seinem Bauch - Severus hatte sich schon gefragt, ob das die Lieblingsangriffsstelle der Löwen war - und küsste sein Kinn.

„Ähm, entschuldige." Severus fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen seine Haut und die Lippen seines Gegenübers. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir das erlaubt zu haben."

James zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach komm schon, Sev. Gegen ein bisschen Spaß hatte noch nie jemand etwas einzuwenden. Oder bist du fest gebunden?"

Severus wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob alle Gryffindors nur Spaß haben wollten, als ihm einfiel, dass James nichts von Sirius' und seiner Liebschaft wusste. Und danach überlegte er, ob es nicht vielleicht ganz witzig wäre, mit den beiden besten Freunden jeweils ein kleines Techtelmechtel zu haben. Es konnte doch irgendwann durch Zufall rauskommen und das wäre sicher ein lustiges Spektakel.

„Dann unterlasst aber in Zukunft gefälligst diese Angriffe auf mich.", meinte er.

Lächelnd nickte James. „Sicher. Ich werd dich vor Sirius retten." Dann küsste er ihn auf den Mund.

*

Severus genoss das Spiel. Plötzlich waren die Freunde nicht mehr interessiert daran, ihm zu schaden, und wenn doch mal einer anfing zu pöbeln, „übernahm" entweder James oder Sirius die Sache und das wiederum bedeutete für Severus nur Gutes. Schöner als in diesen Tagen hätte sein Leben nicht sein können. Das Einzige, was er sich nicht erklären konnte, war, warum sie plötzlich auf so eine andere Art an ihm interessiert waren.

Eines Abends lag er dann mit Sirius in ihrem Liebesnest, dass sie sich in einem ungenutzten Klassenraum im zweiten Stock gebaut hatten. Schweigend starrte Severus an die Decke, während sein Kopf auf dem Bauch des anderen lag und der Gryffindor mit einer Hand Kreise auf seiner Brust zog. 

Sirius hatte erneut den Wunsch geäußert, mit Severus zu schlafen, und das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er fühlte sich nicht sicher bei der ganzen Sache. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht auch wollte. Er glaubte nur, er könnte es einfach nicht und hatte Angst, sich vor dem gutaussehenden Gryffindor zu blamieren. Und so hatte ihm sein Stolz bisher verweigert, zuzustimmen.

Sirius seufzte jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. Der Slytherin wusste, dass er ihn somit anregen wollte, doch zu fragen, was denn war. „Sirius.", murmelte Severus nur genervt.

„Sev, wovor hast du Angst?", fragte er nun plötzlich. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin doch auch kein As darin. Da geht's doch nur um die Gefühle, nicht darum, einen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Glaub mir, da könnte ich nicht mal mit Moony mithalten."

Die Erwähnung seines Freundes machte Severus hellhörig. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Was?"

„Das mit Remus."

„Moony hat schon einige Erfahrungen mit Jungs gesammelt.", lächelte Sirius. „Der weiß glaub ich, wie man's macht." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ah." Severus versank erneut in Gedanken. Wenn er... Aber wie, ohne dass es die anderen mitbekamen?

Bis sie einschliefen, überlegte Severus fieberhaft wie er unauffällig mit Remus in Kontakt kommen konnte. Vielleicht war er seine Rettung. 

*

Schon drei Tage später war es soweit. Sie hatten Kräuterkunde und Severus nutzte sofort seine Gelegenheit. Immer wieder warf er Remus vielsagende Blicke zu, lächelte ihn an, hoffend, der Gryffindor würde ihn verstehen.

Als er nach dem Unterricht auf dem Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum war und die Stufen in den Kerker hinunter wollte, trat plötzlich Remus aus dem Schatten einer Säule in der Eingangshalle.

„Severus?"

Der Slytherin drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Remus.", sagte er erfreut.

Der blonde Junge sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was sollten die Blicke?", fragte er sofort.

„Ich hab gehofft, dass du mich darauf ansprechen würdest.", antwortete Severus. „Ich muss nämlich mit dir reden."

„Mit mir?", hakte der Gryffindor überrascht nach. 

„Jaah.", schmunzelte Severus. „Hast du ein paar Minuten Zeit?"

Noch ein wenig unsicher wirkend, willigte Remus schließlich ein und folgte Severus in einen kleinen Kerkerraum.

„Also?", meinte er, sich umsehend.

„Black hat mir gesagt, dass du mit Jungen schläfst.", brachte es Severus unverhüllt auf den Punkt. „Und ich hätt da jetzt mal ne Bitte."

Remus wurde rot und musste sich räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte. „Warum erzählt dir Padfoot so was?"

„Weil wir...na ja,...du weißt schon..." Severus ärgerte sich ziemlich darüber, dass er nun stotterte, anstatt einfach auszusprechen, dass er eine Affäre mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hatte.

„Ich weiß.", entgegnete Remus nun trocken.

Severus sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie?"

„Ja, ich weiß das. Bin doch nicht blöd. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie Sirius dich beobachtet hat." Remus verzog keine Miene. „Und ich denke mal, er ist ziemlich in dich verschossen."

„Er hat zumindest gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

„Liebt? Ui, dann wird's gefährlich, mein Lieber.", schmunzelte Remus.

„Warum?", wollte Severus sofort wissen. Nun bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ach, wenn Sirius das sagt, dann wird er dich schon mögen. Er schmeißt nicht damit um sich."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, hatte er doch noch nie zu jemandem gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und für ihn hatten diese Worte auch eine wichtigere Bedeutung, als dass er sie in Bezug auf sein Techtelmechtel verwenden würde.

„Und wie kann ich dir jetzt helfen?", fragte Remus nun.

„Sirius will mit mir schlafen.", antwortete Severus zögernd.

„Ja, und? Angst?"

„Nein. Ich mein...ja, irgendwie...aber eigentlich nein."

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Severus, darüber sollteste dir wohl als erstes im Klaren sein."

Severus seufzte. „Nein, ich hab keine Angst. Ich glaub nur, ich werde es falsch machen." Er sah nun am Gryffindor vorbei, denn plötzlich war ihm das Gespräch schrecklich peinlich.

„Falsch?" Remus war irritiert. „Wenn ihr euch vertraut, klappt das schon. Und soviel ich weiß, hat Sirius auch schon mal..."

„Eben."

Remus schüttelte verwundert mit dem Kopf. „Mach dir doch nicht so Gedanken. Mit ein bisschen Gefühl klappt das."

Severus schluckte. Jetzt musste er ihn fragen. Jetzt oder nie. „Ich dachte...ähm...vielleicht könnten wir", er zeigte auf Remus und sich, „erst mal ein bisschen...ähm..."

Remus sah ihn ungläubig an. „Severus, ich werd doch nicht mit dir üben, falls du das meinst."

Der Slytherin nickte errötend.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

Severus seufzte erneut und blickte Remus flehend an. „Bitte, ich blamier mich sonst."

„Snape, du spinnst.", war der einzige Kommentar des Blonden. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gehen, doch Severus war schneller und stellte sich vor die Tür. „Bitte." Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sah ihm tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass es den Gryffindor umstimmen könnte.

Remus riss seinen Blick von ihm los und sah an die Wand. „Was glaubst du, bringt dir das? Glaubst du, Sirius würde das wollen? Damit betrügst du ihn doch."

Auf Severus wirkte dieses Argument nur wenig. „Wir haben keine Beziehung, ich hab ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn auch liebe." Sanft strich er dem Gryffindor über den Arm und wanderte danach weiter an seine Seite, sah, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Bitte."

Remus atmete tief ein. „Okay. Aber ich sag dir eins, das ist überflüssig." Er nahm Severus' Hand und betrachtete sie kurz. Danach küsste er die Innenfläche und ließ sie wieder gehen.

„Danke.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und schmiegte sich für einen Moment an den anderen, der dies überrumpelt geschehen ließ. „Wann?"

Remus schmunzelte. „Wenn ich die nächsten Tage mal Lust habe." Damit ließ er Severus zurück.

Der Slytherin kam sich ein wenig dämlich dabei vor, darauf zu warten, dass ein Junge Lust hatte, ihm seine Unschuld zu rauben. Aber irgendwie freute er sich auf diese Stunden. Remus' Küsse hatten ihn schon mal neugierig gestimmt.

~ * ~ * ~


	2. zweiter Teil

Hallöchen ihr Süßen. 

Es gibt jetzt den zweiten Teil zu dieser Story. Ich habe gemerkt, dass man es nicht jedem recht machen kann, aber ich kann damit leben, wenn ich nicht jeden hier zu meinem Fan machen kann. Diese Geschichte war mal mehr ein Experiment, um von Harry und Draco wegzukommen, aber wie's scheint, sollte ich lieber dabei bleiben.

Nun erst mal mein Danke. Diesmal...

@candle in the wind: Wie immer die Erste. ;o)

@Besserweiss: Schön weiterlesen, ja. Ach ja, und wieder ein kleines Kommi, hm? *smile*

@Tasha: Nur für dich das nächste Chap. Okay, das ist nicht wahr. Ich dank dir trotzdem fürs Kommi. :)

@ich: Gleich doppelt?! Na ja, hält besser. Ich hab die Geschichte schon fertig gehabt, deswegen musst du nicht so lang warten. (Aber mal ehrlich, wollen wir wirklich alle Snape?)

@Maia: Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich habe nichts gegen Kritik, solange sie konstruktiv ist. Und wie ich eingangs schon sagte, man kann nicht immer jedem alles recht machen. Na ja, ich wünsch dir mal alles Gute mit deinem Gips und hoffe, dass du dann bald zum Schreiben kommst. Küsschen...

@Kirilein: Du meintest es wohl auch gut, indem du mir 2mal reviewst. Hat dein Net gesponnen oder warum warst du dir nicht sicher, ob die Review ankommt? Kenne das. Danke dir auf jeden Fall herzlich. 

Und zum Schluss noch @BeldaranCara (weil es länger ist): Auch dir danke ich erst mal für die Review. Geholfen hat mir die Kritik in diesem Falle allerdings nicht, weil die Geschichte zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung des ersten Chaps bereits fertig und betagelesen war. Ich muss eher noch zugeben, dass du bei mir für Kopfschütteln gesorgt hast. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das durchgehen, damit auch klar wird, was ich meine:

1. Dass das Ganze OOC ist, fand ich von vorneherein logisch, es ist immerhin Slash.

2. Dass es alles so nicht passiert, ist auch logisch, deswegen nenne ich das Fanfiction.

Meine erste Lehre: Ich lege mir einen ausführlichen Disclaimer an!

3. Das Gespräch von Severus und Remus im Büro... Komisch, dass bisher jeder verstanden hat, dass die Geschichte traurig, nicht witzig sein soll. Ehrlich gesagt, war es weiß Gott nicht meine Absicht, dass die beiden sich an die Wand schreien. Severus ist frustriert, enttäuscht, Remus bereut sein Vergangenheit. Ich kann auch nicht wesentlich mehr Emotionen mit hinein bringen, weil Remus ein sehr ruhiger Mensch ist und die Story (zumindest die Gegenwart) nun mal aus seiner Sicht geschrieben ist; da kann ich schlecht mit Severus inneren Kämpfen kommen.

Vielleicht liegt das Problem auch einfach darin, dass wir unterschiedliche Vorstellungen eines Severus Snape haben. Wenn ich dir aber einen Tipp geben darf: Halt dich vom Slash-Stories fern, du wirst wohl nie einen JKR-Snape finden (oder belehr mich eines Besseren)!

Die Affären mit Sirius und James kann ich auch nicht streichen, weil die Geschichte sonst nicht mehr funktioniert. Aber ich denke mal, du wirst es verstehen, wenn du das zweite Chap gelesen hast.

Bin gespannt auf Kritik Nr.2. Bis dann...

So, und nun werden wir heraus finden, ob James und Sirius nur spielen oder es ernst meinen...

Viel Spaß. Und eine kleine Review von jedem. Es muss auch nur eine sein. *g*

Liebe Grüße und dickes *knuddel*@all, LeakyC

~ * ~ * ~

Die nächsten drei Tage lief Severus in freudiger Erwartung durch die Gegend. Immer wieder stahl sich ein ungewohntes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das Einzige, was er befürchtete, war, dass Sirius ihn vorher noch mal treffen wollte. Zuerst überlegte Severus, den Kerker nicht zu verlassen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er Remus so ebenfalls nicht begegnen konnte.

Am vierten Tag nach ihrer kleinen Unterredung gab es nach dem Abendessen vor der Großen Halle einen Menschenauflauf. Keiner schien zu wissen, wo der Grund lag. Plötzlich entdeckte Severus Remus' blonde Haare im Gewühl und da er weder Sirius noch James in seiner Nähe sah, nutzte er die Gelegenheit.

„Wann?", flüsterte er, sich leicht zu ihm beugend, als er sich zu ihm gequetscht hatte und in seinem Rücken stand.

Remus wandte den Kopf leicht nach rechts. „Jetzt gleich, in eurem Raum."

Der Junge neben Remus sah ihn irritiert an. Der Gryffindor lächelte nur entschuldigend, denn ihm wollte er keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Als sich die Masse in verschiedene Richtungen verteilte, liefen die zwei Jungen getrennte Wege in den zweiten Stock hinauf, kamen aber fast gleichzeitig an. Schnell verschwanden sie im Klassenraum.

Dann standen sie voreinander und Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Genauso entschlussfreudig war anscheinend auch Remus, denn er machte in etwa die gleichen Anstalten, die Initiative zu ergreifen.

„Warum übst du eigentlich nicht mit James?", fragte Remus sehr überraschend, als Severus gerade aus dem Fenster blickte und fieberhaft überlegte, ob er den Anfang machen sollte.

„Was? Potter?"

„Ich weiß, dass du auch was mit ihm hast, tu also nicht so. Du bist ganz schön gerissen. Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut."

Severus trat erneut auf ihn zu. „Und du bist ein kleiner Spanner."

„Ah, ah, ah!" Remus wedelte verneinend mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase rum. „Nur um meine Freunde besorgt. Die waren nämlich plötzlich sehr seltsam. Im Übrigen solltest du nett zu mir sein."

„Okay." Severus grinste anzüglich und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Er brauchte nicht warten, Remus kam ihm entgegen und küsste ihn ziemlich schonungslos. Dabei drängte er ihn an den nahegelegenen Tisch.

Erst als Remus' Lippen sein Gesicht und den Hals hinunter wanderten, konnte Severus wieder Luft holen. „Donnerwetter."

Sofort kam Remus zurück, küsste ihn nochmals. Als Severus nach Luft rang, lächelte der Gryffindor zuckersüß. „Ich will nichts hören."

Severus nickte nur noch, danach überließ er sich dem Blonden. Der wanderte nun erneut seinen Hals hinunter, während er begann, Severus zu entkleiden. Zuerst fiel der Umhang, dann streifte er ihm den Pullunder über den Kopf und gemeinsam machten sie sich an sein Hemd.

Severus war es schon gewöhnt, sich von fremden Händen ausziehen zu lassen, aber in dieser Schnelligkeit hatte er es noch nicht erlebt.

Doch als er glaubte, Remus würde stoppen und erst einmal die freigelegte Haut liebkosen, irrte er sich, denn der Gryffindor ging ohne zu zögern zu seiner Hose über. Erst als Severus wirklich nur noch Shorts trug, hielt er inne. Aber noch immer wollte er sich ihm nicht mit den Lippen zuwenden. Er nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zu den Kissen und Decken hinüber, wo Severus mit Sirius schon einige nette Stunden verbracht hatte. Dort drückte er ihn zu Boden und erst als Severus lag, begann Remus, mit seinen heißen Lippen über die bleiche Haut des anderen zu wandern. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entwich Severus ein Stöhnen nach dem andern und er keuchte unaufhörlich. So was hatte auch er noch nicht erlebt. In einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit jagte Remus ihn zu seinem Höhepunkt und ließ ihn erst dann wieder Luft holen.

Zärtlich lächelnd betrachtete er ihn. Severus kam langsam wieder zu sich und überlegte, ob er nur geträumt hatte. Als er den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas zu sagen, wurde er von Remus sogleich wieder abgehalten. 

„Ich hab gesagt, ich will nichts hören."

Severus schluckte. Gehört hatte er doch allerhand.

„War's gut?", wollte Remus nun wissen.

Severus konnte nur nicken.

Remus lächelte erneut. „Gut. Dann können wir ja weitermachen."

Severus wollte ihn unterbrachen, aber er hob nur die Hand, um ihm zu deuten, dass er still sein sollte. Und wieder begann Remus, seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Severus' Blick wanderte über den Körper des anderen. Er war noch immer vollkommen bekleidet, nur den Umhang hatte er abgelegt. Das gefiel ihm nicht und er ergriff die Initiative. Als Remus erneut protestieren wollte, warf Severus ihn auf die Seite in die Kissen und beugte sich über ihn.

„Ach, sei selber still.", meinte er frech. „Jetzt kannste was erleben."

Er ließ sich deutlich mehr Zeit damit, den blonden Jungen auszuziehen und genoss jeden Kuss, den er auf seine nackte Haut setzen konnte. Es verleitete ihn dazu, immer weiter zu gehen und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das er nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, zu verstärken. Als Severus leichte Küsse auf Remus' Bauch verteilte, hörte er das erste Mal, dass der Gryffindor scharf Luft einsog. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Er traute sich weiter, öffnete die Hose des anderen und zog sie ihm aus. Unerwarteterweise stoppte Remus ihn nicht, sondern schien ihm vollkommen zu vertrauen. Severus wanderte immer weiter, mit Händen, Lippen, Zähnen, überall hinterließ er Spuren, bis der Gryffindor sich stöhnend aufbäumte. Faszinierend betrachtete Severus ihn und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Da zog ihn Remus an der Hand zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn hinreißend. Severus verlor sich, in dem Kuss und allem, was folgte. Die Nervosität war wie weggeblasen und er glaubte, er kannte Remus und seinen Körper schon ewig. Nichts war ihm fremd, nicht einmal die Reaktionen des Blonden auf seine Zärtlichkeiten.

Severus empfand Unbeschreibliches, als Remus ihn liebte, und auch später, als sie erschöpft, doch glücklich nebeneinander lagen, wollte er, dass die Zeit anhielt und sie ewig so liegen konnten. Gedankenverloren streichelte er Remus' Bauch, als er ihn etwas flüstern hörte. Es war sicher nicht für ihn bestimmt, aber er hatte es mitbekommen und es sorgte für noch mehr Bauchkribbeln.

„Einfach zuviel Gefühl."

Diese drei winzigen Worte beschäftigten Severus die nächsten Stunden, noch, als er sich von Remus verabschiedete und in seinen Kerker ging. Er fühlte den letzten von Remus sanften Küssen und saugte an seiner Unterlippe. Würde er so etwas auch mit Sirius erleben?

*

Die halbe Nacht lag er noch wach und ließ die Geschehnisse in seinem Kopf Revue passieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, als läge er noch immer neben Remus und konnte seine Hände spüren. Aber als er danach greifen wollte, fand er sie nicht und wenn er auf diese Weise unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde, schmerzte es ihn überall vor Sehnsucht. Erneut ging ihm Sirius durch den Kopf, und James, dann wieder Remus. Und er fragte sich, ob dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, dass sich sogar jetzt noch einstellte, wenn er an den blonden Gryffindor dachte, auch in der Nacht bekommen würde, wenn er mit Sirius schlafen wollte. Plötzlich beschäftigte ihn zum ersten Mal die Frage, ob er überhaupt mit Sirius schlafen wollte. Bisher war die Antwort immer eindeutig gewesen, denn er liebte den Körper des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und hatte seine Gefühle bisher immer unterdrückt. Doch auf einmal...interessierte ihn Sirius nicht mehr. An James dachte er kaum noch. Nein, Remus drängte sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken zurück und er konnte ihn nicht wegschieben.

So musste es auch kommen, dass Severus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und von Remus geträumt hatte. Es stimmte ihn seltsam fröhlich, und aufgeregt und gleichzeitig auch unsicher wartete er auf die nächste Begegnung mit dem blonden Jungen.

*

Als er die Große Halle betrat und durch die Tischreihen lief, wanderte sein Blick zum ersten Mal absichtlich zu den Maraudern hinüber. Sirius fing ihn sofort auf und lächelte geheimnisvoll. Severus lächelte zurück, dann wanderte sein Blick suchend weiter. James unterhielt sich über den Tisch hinweg, Peter futterte sein Müsli und Remus... Severus' Beine wurden weich. Remus hatte einen Blick in den Augen, der ihn nicht daran zweifeln ließ, dass auch er noch an die letzte Nacht dachte. Plötzlich verstand Severus seine Worte und schluckte. Er nahm seinen Blick fort und ließ sich neben einem seiner Klassenkameraden nieder. Er saß Remus schräg gegenüber und seine Augen wanderten wie von selbst immer wieder zwischen den vielen anderen Schülern hindurch und fanden ein anderes Paar, das ihn auf eine so verliebte Art anstrahlte, dass Severus' Magen jedes Mal hüpfte. Am Liebsten wäre er sofort zu Remus gelaufen, hätte ihn an der Hand genommen und entführt, doch jetzt, mitten beim Frühstück, wo fast ausnahmslos alle anwesend waren, hielt er das für keine so gute Idee.

So wartete er noch bis zur Mittagspause. Doch als er Remus allein die Treppen aus dem Turm runter kommen sah (zugegeben, er hatte extra gewartet), konnte er sich nicht mehr länger zurück halten.

„Remus.", zischte er hinter einem Pfosten hervor.

Der Gryffindor kam zu ihm, sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", Severus erschrak über den weichen Ton seiner eigenen Stimme.

Remus nickte, nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn einfach in die nächste Abstellkammer unter der Treppe. Sie mussten sich ziemlich hineinquetschen, aber Severus machte das nichts aus, denn er war Remus wieder nah.

„Was gibt's denn?", wollte Remus nun im Flüsterton wissen.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, was wohl diesmal deine Blicke bedeuten sollten."

Remus errötete leicht, was Severus trotz des Dämmerlichtes durch die wenigen Luftritzen erkennen konnte. „Was hast du denn gesehen?"

„Remus, hör auf zu spielen." Severus senkte seinen Kopf und begann, an Remus' Ohr zu knabbern.

Sofort spürte er, wie der Gryffindor die Luft anhielt und erschauderte.

„Severus.", flüsterte er heißer.

„Ich weiß.", lächelte dieser. Dann küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Remus, ich bin verliebt."

Remus legte seine Arme um Severus' Hals und zog ihn an sich, bevor er ihn innig küsste.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte der Slytherin sich so gut gefühlt. Es fiel ihm schwer, Remus erneut gehen zu lassen, doch nachdem sie die Zeit vergessen hatten, war schon die Mittagspause vergangen und sie mussten mit leeren Mägen in die nächsten Schulstunden.

Severus war froh, dass sie an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht mehr zusammen hatten, er hätte sich unmöglich konzentrieren können. Beim Abendessen wanderten wie auch schon beim Frühstück Blicke hin und her. Und sie sandten nur eine Nachricht: Ich muss dich ganz dringend sehen.

*

Nachdem sie sich eine Woche lang jede Nacht heimlich getroffen hatten und es ihnen noch immer unerträglich schien, sich tagsüber nicht sehen zu können, beschlossen die beiden Jungen, Remus' Freunden die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Was glaubst du, wie wird Sirius reagieren?", fragte Severus seinen Geliebten unsicher, während er mit einem Daumen einen bestimmten Punkt an der Schulter massierte.

„Er wird wütend sein, vor allem enttäuscht, aber er wird drüber hinweg kommen. Ich kenne Padfoot. Es gefällt ihm nie, wenn er etwas verliert." Remus drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah Severus an. „Und was meinst du, wird James enttäuscht sein?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge war ziemlich überrascht von dieser Frage. „Ich weiß nicht, ich kenn James doch nicht ansatzweise so gut wie du."

„Ja, aber du hattest was mit ihm."

„Noch weniger als mit Sirius."

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber meinst du, ihm lag was dran?"

„In den letzten Tagen nicht. Und ansonsten hat er auch immer nur von Spaß gesprochen."

Remus sah ein wenig erleichtert aus. Trotzdem seufzte er dann. „Sie werden tagelang nicht mit mir reden."

„Glaub ich nicht.", versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich hab mich halt in dich verliebt und das werden sie schon akzeptieren. Warum sollten sie dir dein Glück nicht gönnen?"

„Wie willst du es ihnen denn bitte erklären?", wollte Remus zweifelnd wissen. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob sie in dir mein Glück sehen. Sie wollten dich allen Anschein nach nur als Spielzeug und ich liebe dich wirklich. Weiß nicht, ob ihnen das passt."

„Wir sagen ihnen die Wahrheit. Dann schaffen wir das schon."

„Ja, das wird Padfoot bestimmt aufbauen, wenn wir ihm von deiner Übung berichten. ‚Ups, da hat er sich einfach verliebt.'", Remus klang ein wenig verzweifelt. „Ich glaub, ich werd das auch allein machen, damit wir dich heiler aus der Sache rauskriegen."

Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage."

„Aber wie und wo willst du es ihnen denn erklären? Per Zettelchen in Verwandlung?"

„Remus, bitte sei nicht albern. Ich hab auch Schiss, doch ich lass mir notfalls auch den Kopf abreißen. Nur gehen lassen tu ich dich nicht mehr. Da brauchste dir gar keine Hoffnungen machen."

Der blonde Gryffindor lächelte über den Liebesbeweis und versank mit Severus zusammen im nächsten Kuss.

Der Slytherin wusste schon recht genau, wie er ihre Beziehung aufdecken würde.

*

Severus war gerade auf dem Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo er noch einen Aufsatz schreiben wollte, als er die Marauder in das Schloss kommen sah. So packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und lief schnell die Treppe wieder hinunter.

„Remus", rief er schon von Weitem, „kann ich dich mal sprechen?"

Der Blonde sah ihn unsicher an, offensichtlich gefiel ihm die Situation nicht. Dann nickte er aber.

„Moony, brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Sirius sofort misstrauisch.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Severus...in die bekannte Besenkammer unter der Treppe.

„Was wird das?", fragte er leise, als sie sich darin einsperrten.

„Wir machen jetzt ein bisschen Lärm und wenn deine Freunde und meine Liebhaber dann angerannt kommen und dich befreien wollen, werd ich dich ganz unverschämt leidenschaftlich küssen, sodass für sie alles klar sein dürfte.", erklärte Severus mit siegessicherem Lächeln.

„Die werden dich an die Wand klatschen, weil du ihrem kleinen, unschuldigen Freund an die Wäsche gehst.", meinte Remus trocken.

„Jaah, vor allem so unschuldig.", schmunzelte Severus und küsste Remus sofort.

Eine ganze Weile tat sich erst einmal nichts, außer dass man dumpfe Stimmen und Schritte hörte. Da trat Severus rückwärts gegen einen Eimer mit einem Mob darin und es krachte. Er hörte Schritte herbei eilen und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. 

Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sev, das gibt Ärger."

Doch anstatt darauf einzugehen, beugte sich Severus wieder zu ihm, begann einen zärtlichen, dann immer stürmischer werdenden Kuss und trat erneut nach hinten aus. Er schepperte wieder und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Severus fuhr noch einen Moment unbeirrt in dem Kuss fort, hielt die Augen geschlossen, obwohl er unheimlich gern gelacht hätte. Langsam hob er den Kopf, ließ von Remus ab, der sich wohl zu sehr fürchtete, um die Augen überhaupt zu öffnen, und drehte sich dann langsam zur Tür hin, um hinauszublicken.

„Wwas...?", stammelte Peter.

James und Sirius starrten mit offenen Mündern in die Abstellkammer.

Severus sah nun wieder auf Remus, der blinzelte, danach wandte er sich erneut dem Ausgang zu. Er hatte sich nichts überlegt, was er sagen konnte, und alles, was ihm einfiel, erschien ihm albern.

„Snape?", entfuhr es James ungläubig. „Moony? Was zum Teufel...?"

Remus holte Luft, um seinem Freund die ganze Sache zu erklären, doch Severus hielt ihn davon ab. „James, das ist meine Schuld.", sagte er sofort.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab...ich hab mich in Remus verliebt und..."

„Du hast was?", brüllte Sirius auf einmal. Er stürmte auf ihn zu, zerrte ihn aus der Kammer und hätte Remus fast noch mitgerissen. Im Freien hielt er ihn am Kragen gepackt und blickte ihn wütend an. „Oh, Snape, du Ratte."

Severus rechnete schon damit, wieder durch die Gegend zu fliegen oder eine verpasst zu bekommen und hob zum Schutz ein wenig die Hände. „Sirius, bitte. Ich hab das nicht geplant."

Sirius ließ ihn gehen und schubste ihn an die Wand hinter ihm. Er machte eine bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du hast Moony angefasst, du Widerling."

Severus musste schmunzeln. „Ich hab auch dich angefasst, vergiss das nicht."

„Was?", erklang nun James' Stimme hinter ihnen.

Severus sah an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorbei zu dem anderen, der noch immer wie angewurzelt neben Peter stand. „James, ihr habt immer nur von ein bisschen Spaß geredet. Und ich denke, den hatten wir. Doch jetzt mein ich es ernst...mit Remus."

Sofort packte ihn Sirius erneut und presste ihn wutschnaubend an die Wand.

„Sirius, mach dich nicht lächerlich.", meinte der Slytherin ruhig. „Gönnst du deinem Freund das Glück nicht?"

Zögerlich blickte sich Sirius nach Remus um. Der kam nun ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Bitte, Padfoot, lass ihn gehen. Es ist wirklich ernst."

Sirius blickte von ihm zu Severus zurück und wieder zu Remus. „Moony, hast du sie noch alle?"

In diesem Moment konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass Remus böse wurde, denn auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine Falte und er war im Nu bei den beiden. „Und ob.", fuhr er seinen Freund an. „Es ist mir sehr ernst. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du schmollst jetzt, weil du ein Spielzeug verloren hast. Aber ich lass mir meine Liebe nicht wegnehmen." Damit griff er Sirius bei den Händen und zerrte sie von Severus' Kragen weg.

Überrascht ließ der schwarzhaarige Junge los und musterte seinen Freund abschätzend. Dann drehte er sich um. „Na ja, das wird sich auch noch rausstellen." Damit lief er an James und Peter vorbei aus dem Schloss.

Die anderen beiden Freunde standen noch immer wie Salzsäulen an ihrem Platz. Peter hatte einen derart dümmlichen Ausdruck auf den Lippen, dass Severus gleich wieder schmunzeln musste. Er ging zu den beiden hinüber.

„Verstehst du uns wenigstens?", fragte er James. 

Dieser nickte langsam. „Ähm, ja, auch wenn ihr mir bei Gelegenheit mal erklären müsst, wie ihr euch überhaupt näher gekommen seid."

„Klar.", versicherte ihm Severus lächelnd.

James nahm Peter am Arm und führte auch ihn aus dem Schloss. „Wir gehen Sirius suchen. Der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, keine Angst.", rief er noch.

Remus umfing Severus' Taille von hinten und lehnte sich an seinen Rücken. Einen Moment standen sie so, dann drehte sich Severus in seiner Umarmung um und strahlte Remus an. „Mein kleiner Held."

Remus lächelte verlegen. „Ich dachte, der reißt dich noch in Stücke."

„Mich?", fragte Severus selbstsicher.

Aber anstatt auf die Frage einzugehen, zog Remus nur seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. 

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Severus, als er wieder sprechen konnte, und hielt Remus fest, als wollte er ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen.

***flashback ende***

„Ich weiß, was damals war und wie wir für uns gekämpft haben.", antwortete Remus leise.

„Weißt du noch, was ich zu dir gesagt habe?"

„Ja, Severus, das weiß ich." Remus ging erneut in die Knie. „Und ich liebe dich noch immer, auch wenn du mir das jetzt nicht glauben möchtest."

Da stand Severus aus seinem Sessel auf, zog Remus hoch und umarmte ihn. Remus erkannte dieses Gefühl wieder. Er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Und auch Remus wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren. Nicht noch einmal.

„Hast du mich jemals angelogen?", fragte Severus nun.

Ehrlich schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Das hätte ich nicht gekonnt."

Severus' Hand fuhr zu seinem Hinterkopf, wühlte sich in die nun längeren und auch graueren Haare und schob Remus' Kopf zu sich. „Hast du es verlernt?", wollte er schmunzelnd wissen, als sein Gegenüber zögerte.

So gut er es bei Severus' Griff konnte, schüttelte Remus erneut den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht wahr haben. Doch dann spürte er die Lippen, die ihm viele Jahre so gefehlt hatten, von denen er nie vergessen hatte, wie sie sich anfühlten, wie sie schmeckten. Er wusste, dass es diese nur einmal auf der Welt gab. Genauso wie Severus. Seine große Liebe. Jetzt würde er ihn nicht mehr verlassen.

Der Kuss ließ alle alten Gefühle in ihm neu aufkeimen und er schmiegte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich hab dich so vermisst.", flüsterte er in einer Atempause.

Bald zog ihn Severus mit zu seinem Bett. „Komm, wir haben ne Menge aufzuholen.", meinte er lächelnd.

Remus folgte ihm sofort. Als er mit Severus auf das Bett sank, strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bitte sag es noch einmal. Nur damit ich es wahrhaben kann.", flüsterte er.

Severus' Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Findest du, dass du es verdient hast?"

Remus schluckte. „Ich...weiß nicht."

Severus beugte sich über ihn, vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und liebkoste altbekannte Stellen, die Remus sofort erschaudern ließen. „Bitte.", flüsterte er.

Severus hob den Kopf. „Darauf musst du noch ein bisschen warten." Dann küsste er ihn zärtlich.

Später, bei viel Liebe in den Tiefen des Kerkers, bekam Remus noch einmal zu hören, was er all die Jahre in sich bewahrt hatte. Drei Worte, die sein Geliebter nur ihm jemals gesagt hatte: „Ich liebe dich."

~ * ~ * ~

Ende...

So, ich hoffe, es ist einiges noch klarer geworden. Und vielleicht hat auch der ein oder andere gemerkt, dass es zwei verschiedene Varianten von „Drei Worte der Offenbarung" gibt. Remus hat eine und Severus eine. Könnt mir ja mitteilen, ob ihr sie gefunden habt. :)

Hab euch lieb, LeakyC


	3. Danke

Okay... Hm, ich weiß, man möchte mich offiziell steinigen, aber andere können das hier auch und deswegen wird ich nun mein **Danke** hier loswerden, weil ich es beim Veröffentlichen der Chaps verpeilt hab. Also, Ruhe jetzt und zuhören! Wen das nix angeht, der kann es trotzdem lesen oder sich die Story angucken, je nachdem, wie euch das gefällt. =)

So, als erstes DAS Danke, was **meine Beta Svenja**, auch bekannt als _BlackAngel8_, verdient hat. Mäuslein, sorry! *knuddel*

Und nun meine Rewuer, denen ich zu Füßen liege. *auf die Knie fall*

Special thanx 

@Besserweis, für das ausführliche Kommi und die kleine Kritik, die mir sicher noch mal helfen wird, wenn ich mal wieder vorhabe, zwei Menschen nach 20 Jahren zusammenzuführen.

@BeldaranCara: Ich weiß nicht, ob du das zweite Kapitel noch gelesen hast, aber mich hätte es wirklich interessiert, was du zum Schluss meinst.

@Maia: Dafür, dass du dich extra für mich mit Gips an den PC gesetzt hast. Dafür ist die dir zweite Rewu ja auch erspart geblieben. *g* Und auch dafür, dass du ehrlich warst (wie könnt ich dir böse sein?)

@Avida, ich bin mal wieder errötet. Hoffe, du schaust mal wieder vorbei. *smile*

@Kokosnuss, weil du mich irgendwie immer verlegen machst. *verlegen lächel* --siehst du!

Thanx 

@Kerzle

@Alagar-Loth (OOC rulz, *g*)

@Dark-Tasha

@ich

@Kirilein

@Luna

@Lady Arrogance

Übrigens hatten alle Recht. Ich meinte

„Einfach zuviel Gefühl" 

und ihr ward einfach zu gut, denn ihr habt 

_„Ich liebe Dich"_

auch noch gefunden. *applaus*

Jut, dat war's auch schon, man liest sich. (Übrigens gibt's für „Experiment" (H/D) und „Kampf mit der Wahrheit" (RL/SB) gleich auch noch eine „Danksagung", ;o) )

*knuddel*s an alle.

LeakyC


End file.
